Eyes of Grace
by Kayleigh Rose
Summary: Reed Spencer's life has been crumbling down to nothing ever since her dad left her mom for his ex. When the past sins of her father begin to surface, Reed finds herself intrigued by a mysterious bad boy and in the middle of a family battle.


**Summary:** Reed Spencer life has been crumbling down to nothing ever since her dad left her mom for his ex. When the past sins of her father begin to surface, Reed finds herself intrigued by a mysterious bad boy and in the middle of a family battle.

**Author Notes:** For story purposes, most things are still the same from the show. If you've been following GH this week then the only thing I'm omitting from the story is Aiden's paternity. Elizabeth is the only person who knows right now. As the summary says, Lucky and Elizabeth are currently together. I don't know if they'll stay that way or what so just be aware LL2 fans. This first chapter focuses mainly on Lucky and Siobhan's relationship.

* * *

><p>The redhead sighed as the clock moved to twelve midnight. Laying her book on the sofa, she got up and looked out the window of their small two-story home. No sign of Lucky per usual.<p>

Siobhan Mckenna had never been the girl to wait around. Back in Ireland growing up, it seemed like every girl's dream was to have a husband and children and cater to their every need. But she had never wanted that. She knew she was different from her sisters. Always wanting to explore the world and be reckless. But that all changed when she met Lucky Spencer.

It was safe to say she had given her life up for him. She had stayed in this town infested with two-faced criminals just so she could be with him. He had been protecting her from some scorned madman but in the process Siobhan had fell hard. Never had a man ignited the feelings that Lucky did. When they got married, she knew it was just a scam to keep her in the country. But in her heart she didn't care because all she could think about was now she was Lucky's wife.

This wasn't what she imagined. Never seeing him because he was so busy with his job or his messed up dad or even his other family. Elizabeth and their son, Cameron. Siobhan had known they had a past, she knew he had to be there for Cameron but she wasn't dumb. She saw how Elizabeth came before her and their little girl.

As Reed flashed across her mind, Siobhan felt the urge to check on her. She did this often in the middle of the night. Living in Port Charles could be dangerous and all Siobhan wanted was her little girl safe. Lucky of course thought she was overprotective. Too stifling he would say.

Making her way up the stairs, she peeked her head through the crack, only to sigh of relief at the sight of Reed sleeping soundly. The floorboards creaked in the dark house as she walked into her small bedroom decorated with pictures of the small redhead.

That little girl had been her miracle.

Reed had been the first thing she and Lucky looked forward to after a period of disappointment. His family was falling apart and Siobhan didn't know how to help. She hadn't expected to get pregnant nor had they ever talked about having a family but when Reed came out that late December night she knew things would never be the same again. She thought things would be better than they had been. But she was just deceiving herself.

After Jake died, Lucky had slowly begun to lose it. He tried to act like everything was okay but Siobhan knew her husband. When Luke threw his family away, Lucky lost himself. He set fire to his childhood home and all the memories that came with it. Siobhan hadn't known it at the time though. The flames were high and the thought of Lucky being in there killed her. So she ran inside not even caring if she didn't make it out.

The next thing she remembered was waking up to Lucky's intense blue eyes staring down at her as if she was the most important person in his life. He made promises to her that night that she expected him to keep.

He had told her that he loved her. She had believed it then but did she still now?

Changing into an old t-shirt of Lucky's, she got underneath the covers of her bed, inhaling the smell of her husband. She did this every night no matter how pathetic it seemed. She always thought of herself as stronger than this but Lucky had broken down her walls and left her emotional mess.

Turning on her side, her eyes focused on the picture that stood on her her night stand. It was of Lucky and her on their wedding day. He looked so happy and so did she. How naive she had been.

She hated not knowing what had gone wrong. She hated how he kept her out of everything and looked at her as Reed's mother rather than his wife. She hated how much she still loved him.

The door downstairs slammed shut alerting her that her distant husband was home. His heavy steps along the staircase were slow as if he was dreading walking into the room. Her eyes closed, Siobhan decided pretending to be asleep would stop anything from coming out of her mouth that she would regret.

"I know you're awake."

Siobhan sat up in the bed as her eyes drifted to Lucky. "Where have you been?" She tried her best to let the anger come out in her words but she knew he heard it.

"Elizabeth called me after I got off my shift. Her tire went flat over by Jake's."

"Why'd she call you Lucky? Why?" Siobhan head began to hurt as all her emotions started to come out and tears formed in her green eyes.

"What was I supposed to do! Huh?" Lucky began to pace across the room, wringing his hands.

"You're supposed to tell her that you have a wife and child to get home to. Remember me and Reed or have we slipped your mind these days?"

Don't, Siobhan." said Lucky as his eyes stared at the floor.

Siobhan silently said a prayer that this would all go away but she knew it wouldn't. Whatever happened tonight she knew that it had been coming. She didn't know how she knew this but the look in her husband's eyes told her everything she needed to know.

He was finally leaving.

* * *

><p>Down the hall, Reed's eyes opened at the sound her parents shouting match. They fought all the time now but she couldn't figure out why. All she knew was that her mom cried all the time and her dad looked so tired.<p>

They always told her things were fine but she knew they weren't. She was almost ten, smart enough to know that fighting didn't demonstrate any type of love.

Her parents hadn't always been like this but Reed was slowly learning that love simply wasn't enough. The relationships in her family were slowly deteriorating by the second. Her aunt Lulu had explained to her that Uncle Dante had gone away and Uncle Nik's wife Gia was no longer at the house whenever Lucky took her over.

She knew it wouldn't be long before her parents were next no matter how much they loved each other deep inside.

"I'm leaving!" Lucky's voice rang throughout the quiet night.

Reed could hear her father pulling out a suitcase and tossing everything he could fit inside. Her mother's sobs were low and quiet but she imagined they were coming out fast.

Reed held on tightly to her favorite bear given to her by her grandpa Luke. She had named him Jakey after her big brother. She had never met him but her daddy talked of him all the time. He'd always says he was in a better place but the concept wasn't clear in Reed's head.

Lucky's footsteps echoed down the hall but stopped as he stood outside his daughter's room.

Reed closed her eyes tight pretending to sleep as Lucky quietly walked in. He sat towards the end of the bed, leaning over to kiss her at the top of her head.

"I love you, remember that honey." With that Lucky walked out of her room, the house, and out of Siobhan's life.

**AN:** Review guys, I would love feedback!


End file.
